


Star Wars: Episode I- The New World

by Creed_Nation



Series: The Smith Saga [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creed_Nation/pseuds/Creed_Nation
Summary: With Naboo in chaos once again with a civil war between the newly arrived Earthmen, it is up to John Smith, Jedi Master Tholme, and Jedi Knight Aayla Secura to end this war and discover the secret behind the mysterious force working in the shadows.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Following the light of the sun, I shall leave this Old World behind." -Christopher Columbus_

STAR WARS: EPISODE I

THE NEW WORLD

After seven years of peace, NABOO is

once again thrown into chaos as the

EARTHMEN are in a CIVIL WAR around

the Earth like planet.

With the REPUBLIC SENATE moving to not

interfere, the JEDI ORDER and CHANCELLOR

PALPATINE work in secret with JOHN SMITH,

the leader of the LOYALIST, to end the

conflict.

Smith, MASTER THOLME, and AAYLA SECURE

head to Naboo to negotiate with the leaders

of the INSURGENTS, but are unaware

of the person hidden in the

shadows, determine to under-

mind everything to insure peace...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to clarify that most of the plot is a rework of The Phantom Menace. Not a direct copy, but with some familiar scenes and some original ones.

A Republic political ship was heading for the Insurgent blockade, composed of twenty “stolen” Trade Federation ships and the moon called Europa. The ice moon was covered on every part of its surface with metal compartments and docking bays. On the north pole, there was a tower measured at seventy-five feet in height, which served as the command center.

"Captain Assor," said the man in the brown robes. "Tell them we which to board at once."

Assor activated the comlink and said, "With all do respect, the ambassadors from the Supreme Chancellor which to board immediately."

"Yes, of course," said a man with a Russian accent. "As you know, our blockade is for peaceful means and we would be happy to have the ambassadors on board."

The ship landed in the hanger of the flagship and three people, covered in cloaks and hoods, walked out, heading to the nearest door. A protocol droid was waiting on the other side.

"TF-93, at your service," it said. "This way, please." It lead them to a conference room. "We are honored by your presence. Make yourselves comfortable. My master will be with you shortly."

When the door closed, they uncovered their heads. The one in black removed his robes, revealing the black trench coat and black jumpsuit underneath, while the other two, one male human and the other a blue female Twi'lek, kept theirs on.

"How do you Jedi not sweat in this?" he asked as he sat down at the end of the table, satisfied, despite receiving no answer to his question.

"Something doesn't feel right about this," the Twi'lek said.

"Explain," the man in brown said.

"It's like we are being watched."

"Don't weary yourself, Aayla. Just keep calm and composed."

"Yes, Master Tholme." She turned to the man at the end. "Do you believe they'll accept the terms?"

"It is just a gut feeling," said the man in black. "But I wouldn't take any possibilities off the table right now. The negotiations are short, after all."

***

"What did you say?" the Russian shouted at the droid.

"The ambassadors with Admiral Smith are Jedi Knights, I believe," TF-93 said.

"I knew it, Malenkov," said the Spaniard. "He wants to force us into surrendering."

"You're wrong, Cortes," said a German. "I know Smith better out of us three. Forcing people is not his way of dealing with his enemies or allies."

"You think you know him, Comrade Ritchler?" asked Malenkov. "Go and talk to him, then."

"Are you insane, Comrade?" Cortes said. "We aren't going in there with Smith when he has two Jedi at his disposal." He turned to TF-93. "Send a droid."

When the droid left, Malenkov activated the comlink and the holographic figure of a man in a cloak appeared.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This game you play is over, Lord Sidious," Cortes said. "You have doomed us to death, by Smith and the Jedi."

"Comrade Malenkov, I don't want this excuse of a soldier in my sight again," Sidious said as Malenkov gestured Cortes to leave. "This changes nothing but the timing. Land your ground troops, now."

"Wait, is that even legal?" Malenkov asked.

"I will make it legal."

"What about the Jedi?" Ritchler asked.

"Smith should have never gotten them involved. Kill them immediately."

"As you command, my lord, it will be done." Ritchler marched out as the figure faded away.

Malenkov ordered the Republic ship destroyed, along with the souls on board still.

***

Aayla and Tholme activated their lightsabers as they felt the vibrations of what seemed to be an explosion. Smith stood and sniffed the air, as a mist of air came in.

"Carbon monoxide," he said. He sniffed the air again. "And with a hint of mace, helium, and equilibrium. Don't breath it in."

***

A squad of soldier opened the door to see a cloud inside. They saw something move in the cloud and one of them fired. The figure fell and was revealed to be the droid TF-93.

"Corporal, move up," said the squad leader. "We've got your back."

Just then, two beams, one green and one blue, appeared and a red laser eyed the corporal between the eyes.

"Fire at will," the squad leader ordered.

Because their guns fired bullets still, they couldn't ricochet off the blades, but even then, the Jedi were faster, cutting them down one by one. Behind them, Smith was following suite, firing his Magnum .207 Mark 1.

"Right here," Smith said to Tholme as they came to the door to the bridge. "They're just behind here. We'll cover for you."

As Smith and Aayla covered, Tholme started cutting through the door. But then, two droidikas rolled in, stopping their work, leading to a standoff.

"We can't win this round," Smith said and he started running down the hall. "We need to go."

"Lets go," Tholme said as he and Aayla followed Smith to a hanger.

They took cover as they explored what they were discovering.

"Are those battle droids?" Smith asked. "Never thought I see some in real life."

"It is an invasion army," Aayla said.

"This is bigger than we thought," Tholme said. "We need to get down on the planet and contact the chancellor."

"Can't we use a comlink here?" Aayla asked.

"And run back into the droidikas?" Smith asked sarcastically. "The comms are on the bridge and they are in our way, if you hadn't realized."

"Alright," Tholme said. "Lets split up. Stowaway on board different transports and regroup on the surface."

"I wasn't joking, by the way," Smith said. "The negotiations were short."

Aayla quickly turned as to not show that she was smiling and quiet enough that Smith and Tholme didn't hear her chuckle a little.

***

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from the planet," said a private on the bridge of Malenkov's ship.

Cortes grunted and said, "I swear, if that insolent que- HOLY CRAP! It's Senator Amidala herself."

Malenkov and Ritchler turned to face the senator of Naboo.

"At last, we meet, if not exactly face to face," Malenkov said. "You come to speak of reasoning, like say surrendering, Milady?"

"Don't try and fool me with your twisted words," the senator said. "Your a traitor to your people and a threat to my planet."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. You know about something that I don't?"

"I know you have allied yourself with the Trade Federation and have used my planet as a catalyst in your mad scheme against the Loyalist who side with the Republic."

"We have been here for two years. I doubt we would make quick allies of anyone. Also, these ships we found adrift in space. We didn't steal or buy them from anyone. You are clearly mistaken and assume to much."

"We'll see."

With that, the link was cut off.

"This doesn't feel right," Cortes said. "Maybe we should contact Gunray and-"

"It too late for that now," Malenkov cut him off. "I don't know if she knows what we plan, but neither do I care. Ritchler, get the army down on the ground now."

"Ya, Comrade," Ritchler said.

"Cortes, jam their comlinks. Teach the people on the planet the term 'silent as the grave'."


	3. Chapter 3

Hundreds of thousands of Trade Federation transport ships flew down to the green planet below. With droid infantry and Earth-made tanks and space-to-air fighters, the invasion was underway. As the army started their move through the forest and swamps, a comlink came on and a captain responded.

"Yes, Comrade?" the captain asked.

"Captain, we searched the ship and there are no trace of the Jedi or Smith," Ritchler responded. "They may have boarded one of the landing craft and are moving to warn the Nadoo of our invasion."

"You need not worry yourselves. If they are down here, we will find and deal with them as you ordered: kill on sight."

"Use caution, captain." said Malenkov before the link was cut off. "Dealing with Smith is like tangling with the Devil himself."

***

Smith ran through the forest region to outrun the massive transport behind him as he was flanked by alien creatures who ran in the same direction. He had little knowledge about the forest of Naboo, only journeying through this several times in the past two years. Back on Earth, it would take him several months to understand how to maneuver through European Alps or a desert in Africa or a tropical rain forest in South America. He had a general idea where the Naboo capital, Theed, was, but that path didn't include rivers, swamps, or... Gungans?

A Gungan was standing in the open and seemed distracted by something. When he noticed the massive transport coming in, he screamed and ran into Smith, making Smith trip and land on the ground as the transport hovered by. Smith got up and headed a different direction. He could hear the Gungan calling from behind him.

"Moi, Moi, I love you," it said.

"Okay, first all, that is creepy," Smith said. "Secondly, You almost got me killed back. And third, are you brainless or what?"

"I speak."

"The ability to speak doesn't make you a smart-ass. Now, get the hell out of here."

"No, no, mesa stay. Mesa Jar Jar Binks. Mesa your humble servant."

"I don't need any servants, thank you."

"Oh, but yousa must. It demanded by the gods, it is."

"I only believe in one God and I pretty sure He doesn't look like a flying Spaghetti monster knock off."

Shots were fired nearby as Aayla and Tholme ran in and Jar Jar was freaking out.

"Get down," Smith shouted. He fired twice at a speeder, the first shot missing but the second hitting its mark, as the speeder exploded and the droid crashed into the ground.

"Yousa saved mesa again," Jar Jar said.

"Whatever," Smith said.

"Listen," Tholme said to Jar Jar. "We need help getting to the Naboo at Theed. Can you take us to the Gungan city to get transportation?"

"Of course," he said. "Yousa follow mesa, okiday."

***

After wondering around for hours, they stopped and Smith asked while gasping for air, "How much further is it?"

"Wesa going underwater, okiday," Jar Jar said.

"Okay, you guys can go on ahead as I-"

Jar Jar shouted, jumped five feet in the air, and landed head first into the water.

"-catch my breath. We asked help from an idiot."

Tholme and Aayla placed mouth breathers in their mouths and followed Jar Jar under the water to the city. Smith caught back his breath three minutes later and breathed in the air needed for a long swim underwater. He jumped in head first and entered the Gungan city in less than two minutes. Smith was fascinated by what the Gungans called a city, unlike anything he saw on Earth or anywhere else in this galaxy so far.

"Lets get that transport," Tholme said.

Smith snapped back to reality and quietly said, "Right."

***

After two hours, they arrived in Theed, but were too late to warn the Naboo as the Insurgents were in the city and taken Senator Amidala captive.

"Do you really believe the Senate will accept your demands?" asked Sio Bibble, the governor of Naboo as he and the senator were being taken from the palace.

"Believe me, Governor," Malenkov said. "They will listen to reasoning and if the senator cooperates-"

"I'll not cooperate," the senator interrupted.

"Now, now, senator. If you'll let me finish first. If you cooperate, you might survive, as well as your people." Malenkov turned to the officer to his right. "Commander."

"Yes, sir," said the officer.

"You have your orders."

The Commander to the droid captain and said, "Captain, take them to Camp 4."

"Roger, roger," the droid said as its squad lead the captives to the camp through the city, through unaware that they were being watched.

***

"How many do you count?" Smith whispered to Tholme, who looked over the balcony.

"A squad of twelve battle droids and two Earthmen," Tholme answered.

"Take out the droids, leave the Earthmen to me."

"Okay, this way."

They crossed over an archway the group where walked to and set a trap. Tholme and Aayla pulled their lightsabers out and Smith pulled out two smoke grenades.

"One, two, three, NOW!" Smith said, removed the pens from the grenades, and threw them over, smoke felling the air.

Tholme and Aayla took down the droids with ease. Smith pulled the Earthmen aside to observe them.

"Admiral," they said.

"Private, captain," Smith said.

"You know these men?" Aayla asked.

"Private Francis E. Donovan and Captain Henry J. Sumner. They are spies I set within the Insurgents three months ago. They have given key information on the Insurgents, except the date of the invasion."

"We can explain," Sumner said. "They weren't going to invade for, at least, another two months, but you coming shorted them that they were ordered to invade."

"Ordered? You saying they are not the driving force behind the Insurgents?"

"We don't know who he is, but he exists," Donovan replied. "That much we know."

"Where can I find Colonial Wilson?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Sumner said. "But Wilson was exposed and killed without a trail. He was killed by his roommate in cold blood and without mercy."

Tholme came over and said, "I've explained our situation to the senator and learned the coms are down. There is a ship we can take to get the senator to Corusant."

"Actually, Master Tholme," the senator said. "I wish to stay here with my people. They will need me."

"Malenkov will kill you if you stay here," Smith said.

"He wouldn't dare," Bibble said. "They need her to sign the treaty, therefore they can't kill."

"It's all a matter of timing. I know these men better than anyone and once the senator because unprofitable to them, they will dispose of her." Smith turned to the senator and said, "I understand you want to help your people, I would too, but I would rather you did it alive than dead. And best why to help them is to get on that ship and address this case before everyone, not just the chancellor or the Senate, but whole Republic what evils Earthmen are capable of, but also show them that not all Earthmen support these men. Show them we are capable of _so_ much more than this."

The senator seemed touched by Smith words and said, "I will, for both our people."

The Jedi were impressed by this change of events, but more for Aayla. She had always seen a tough and strong headed man who showed little to no emotion, yet through his choose of words, she could tell exactly how he felt. This was the first time she seen Smith emote some emotion, if only briefly. In a strange way, she respected him, not as a soldier, but as a human, a human, despite seeming younger than the man who claimed to be ten years older than her, was wise and caring, even if he didn't show it.

***

After taking the ship and sneaking past the blockade, Smith looked over some starcharts of the galaxy. His focus changed when he noticed an blue-white astromech droid come by.

"Hey, little guy, you lost?" Smith asked.

The droid beeped in response.

"Oh, you belong to the senator, eh? What is your name?"

The droid replied.

"R2-D2. That is a mouthful. Mind if I just call you R2?"

R2-D2 replied.

"John Smith is my name. Nice to meet you, R2."

R2-D2 beeped.

"Alright, go on ahead. You take care now."

R2-D2 rolled off as Smith went back to the starchart. He looked back at the droid and chuckled a little.

***

"What is the situation now, Comrade Malenkov?" Sidious asked.

"The senator has disappeared, my lord," Malenkov said. "She got through the blockade undetected."

"More of Smith's spies are responsible no doubt. Find the spies and find the senator."

"But it is impossible to locate the ship now. It's out of our range."

"Not for the Sith." A figure appeared behind Sidious. "This is the Sith assassin, Komari Vosa. She will find your lost ship." With that, the link was cut off.

"This is insane. There were already two, but now three."

"Do you think we shouldn't have made this deal?" Ritchler asked.

"It is a little late to pull out now," Malenkov said. "No turning back after this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/19/19: I should have added this when I first posted the chapter. For anyone who doesn't know who Komari Vosa is from Legends, she was a former Jedi who fell to the dark side. She was never a Sith, but was the original owner of Ventress's lightsabers. She is also the main antagonist in the Jango Fett video game, that many of you probably don't know about.
> 
> Now that you know this, you can easily tell I changed her a lot, but she will still have Ventress's lightsabers, though I have her as the Sith assassin that Dooku trained before he trained Ventress in this Saga.


	4. Chapter 4

On Corusant, the night dominated the skies over the political district on the city world. Within the shadows, Darth Sidious and Vosa discussed their plans.

"When they arrive, do you want me to strike right then and there?" Vosa asked.

"I will convince the senator and Smith to go back," Sidious said. "Once there, you will move against the Jedi. Separate them from the others and they will fall all the same."

"As you wish, my lord."

"Remember this, I want Smith alive. He maybe useful for our plans. Once the Jedi are dead, bring Smith to me and I will take care of the rest."

"And Dooku?"

"He is elsewhere right now. You must handle this alone. Don't fail me."

"As you wish, my lord."

***

Smith, Tholme, Aayla, and Jar Jar were in the ship's cafeteria eating as they had nearly several more hours before they arrived on Corusant.

"...so that is why Earth is divided into several hundred nations," Smith said. "Different ideologies, different forms of government, and how it all works through organizations, like the United Nations and the European Union. Do we get along all the time? No. Do we want unity? Yes, but it's not just going to be handed to us on a silver platter, but fought for, either through words or blood."

Jar Jar shot out his tongue like a frog, grabbed a fruit, and pulled it back in. He swallowed and said, "Excuse me."

"How do you know so much of your world that you would call 'foreign'?" Aayla asked.

"One of the many things of being a soldier is going all over my world," Smith said as he held his head in his left hand. "I like to study in my off time and learn about the nations I visit so I can get about. Plus, life as a soldier teaches one to be smart, strong, and fast to overcome danger." Smith grabbed Jar Jar's tongue as he fired it at more fruit with his right hand. "Please, don't do that again." He let go of Jar Jar's tongue and looked at his datapad.

"Reading more star charts?" Aayla asked.

"Reading some history. So much information like back on Earth, even with over ten thousand years of recorded history. Though I'm curious about this. Who is Revan?"

Tholme cleared his throat and answered, "Revan was a Jedi who lived four thousand years ago. He was one of the most special force users of his time, powerful in both the light and the dark. He fought in two major wars: the Mandalorian war and the Jedi Civil War."

"The Jedi had their own civil war?"

"Yes. It began shortly after the Mandalorian War was over, with Revan returning with a Sith army and fought against the Jedi who were protecting the Republic."

"What is the Sith?"

"You once mentioned something called Yen and Yang, light and dark. The Jedi and the Sith are the same thing. Revan was both light and dark, in complete balance. After some time, he lost his memory, was retrained in the ways of the Jedi, and defeated the Sith lead by his friend, Malak. There is little knowledge about what became of him after that."

Smith was silent after this, lost in thought.

***

_One hour later_

Jar Jar was asleep at the table, Smith was laying down across the arms of a chair, and Aayla was meditating. She was hearing voices from all over the ship, planets, and the galaxy as a whole. She felt their every feeling, their every move, and...

"No!" She heard it. That was Smith's voice. She heard him back on the moon Europa when it came and she ventured there, hearing these voices, and seeing Smith's pain as he held his wife's corpse in his arms when he was back on Earth. Carol. He called her Carol.

She opened her eyes and she was back. She felt the sweat roll down her face. She heard grunting sounds and saw Smith now curled up into a ball on the chair. She thought what he said to the senator was out of character, but this was far different.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Smith whispered, "It's cold in here."

Aayla had pity and got a cover for him. "You're used to a planet with four different seasons in a year. Space is cold all the time."

"You seem sad," Smith said. "Why?"

Aayla sighed. "The people back on Naboo. I can feel their suffering. I can't see what the future could hold to give them hope."

"Yeah, but didn't Tholme say to keep your focus on the present and let the future figure itself out?"

"Not the words he chose, but they are true, all the same."

"By the way, I never got the chance to thank you for saving my people two years back. I don't know how you did it, but it was worth it." He took Aayla's hand in his. "Thank you. I hope I can even things out in the future."

Aayla wanted to take her hand back, but something nudged her to keep her hand in his until she said, "You're welcome." Even after that, she kept it there a little longer.


	5. Chapter 5

The ship arrived at Corusant after traveling for a full day in space. The city planet was one of the largest planets Smith had ever seen, rivaling the size of Canis Majoris, a planet that had a diameter of two point eight billion kilometers, with Corusant's diameter measured at six point five billion kilometers. And yet, the Republic somehow made the whole surface to be covered in metal.

Upon landing, they met Chancellor Palpatine on the landing platform. Tholme and Aayla bowed, though Smith, still learning the customs of the Republic, saluted. The senator came forward and bowed as well.

"I'm happy to see that you are alive, senator," Palpatine said. "When we lost contact, we were certain you were lost."

"What will you do now?" the senator asked.

"The Senate is still standing by the ideal of not interfering, but I have made aware of the situation about the failed negotiations..."

As they spoke, Smith said to Tholme, "When we can, we need to meet with the Council and tell them the situation is far from what we originally that."

"I'll get them to set up a meeting in the chancellor's office," Tholme said. "Though I have my suspensions about everything."

"I bet we all do in someway."

***

"It is possible the Sith are behind the invasion of Naboo by the Insurgents," Tholme said to the members of the Jedi Council and Palpatine. "Just like they did with the Trade Federation seven years ago. In fact, the Trade Federation could have supplied the ships and equipment necessary for such a large scale invasion, about ten times bigger than before."

"That impossible," said Ki-Adi-Mundi. "The Trade Federation was demilitarized after the first invasion."

"Or maybe that is what they want you to think," Smith said.

"Though the inclusion of the Sith has some merit to it," said Mace Windu. "Both of Smith's spies do speak of someone in the shadows, working with the Insurgents and ordering the invasion."

"Ah, said that there were two, did I not?" Master Yoda asked. "But who was killed first by Kenobi, know, I do not."

"So, how are we going to take back the planet?" Smith asked.

Silence.

"How many men, tanks, ships, and star fighters? How many are you going to send?"

"Admiral Smith," Palpatine said. "We can't send any because we have none. The Republic hasn't had a military force in over a thousand years."

"So, you're plan is to sit in your comfortable chair and do jackshit?"

"Admiral, refrain yourself from using your Terran profanity in this room. I have more problems in the Senate, with the Terran Bill."

"Terran Bill?"

"A proposed bill that will make the Earthmen to do payment to the Republic in order to stay here in Republic space and they will be forced out when they can pay no more."

"They are doing this without give us any kind of representation on our behalf?"

"And that is why I have talked to Senator Amidala to propose a bill to grant the voice of Earth within the Senate and become part of the Republic, with a planet given to you. Though, it will require your people to demilitarize according to our laws."

Smith eyed the chancellor and said, "That last part is something we will never do."

***

Within the Senate, the many representatives of the Republic awaited for the chancellor to began the event.

Palpatine rose and said, "The Senate recognizes the senator from Naboo."

Smith, seated within the platform of the Naboo's voice, grabbed the handle to his left as the platform moved several stories down toward the middle. Smith, despite have flown many times before, was unfamiliar with this, plus it made him noxious to a degree.

"Supreme Chancellor and delegates of the Senate of the Republic," the senator began. "My home is chaos yet again. The Earthmen terrorist group called the Insurgents have invade and captured Naboo, with assistance of the Trade Federation, and shamefully dares to tarnish our relations with the Loyalist by this and this unjust Terran Bill."

As the chamber roared in objection of this, the senator of the Trade Federation approached and said, "I object to this allegation. There is no proof."

A hologram of the Insurgent's flagship appeared and the senator of Naboo said, "A Trade Federation ship with the markings of the Insurgents, as seen from the night skies of Naboo. Is this proof enough?"

The Trade Federation delegates spoke among themselves and their senator said, "I withdrawal my objection, though we still deny any involvement in this."

The senator turned and saw Smith nod. He believed the Trade Federation were innocent. She continued, "Now, I wish to present Admiral John Smith, soldier of Earth and leader of the Loyalist, to speak on his own behalf."

As Smith readied himself, the senate was in an uproar. An Earthman being given representation within the senate without a position within the senate? Whatever would happen next?

"Members of the Senate," the senator of Ryloth said. "Do we dare judge a man who has done nothing do deserve such hatred? By what right do we have to deny his people a voice in these chambers? Let him speak, not for all Earthmen, but for those who desire nothing but peace."

"The delegations of Alderaan concur with those of our fellow members of Ryloth," the senator of Alderaan said. "Give him a chance to speak."

Smith sighed and placed his reading glasses on. "Members of the Republic Senate," he said. "I would like to start by saying thank you to Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Amidala for giving the Earthmen of the Loyalist a chance, as Senator Organa of Alderaan has plainly pointed out, to speak before you. I understand your contempt for the Insurgents, but the contempt for the Loyalist alludes me. I have heard about your Terran Bill and find it unjust, unfair, and, above all, very anti-democratic for a democratic republic, even more than any one on my beloved Earth. When the Loyalist sided with the Republic, we were promised many things: our voice, our freedom, and our way of life. Today, you have broken each promise: you have denied us a seat in this chamber, you have denied our freedom with taxation and threats, and you have denied us a planet to live our lives in peace." He stopped and looked at Palpatine. "What say you about this?"

"I hear your words and take them to heart," Palpatine said. "I have ruled that the Terran Bill is in violation of our laws and will therefore be thrown away, never to see the light of day again. But I now bring forth a new bill, guaranteed to uphold all our promises. Though, I must ask: will you demilitarize to insure peace within the Republic?"

Smith was silent. He turned to the senator and looked up to the entrance. He saw Tholme and Aayla standing there. Though their blank expressions could fool anyone, he could just tell by their eyes. He stared into Aayla's eyes and he could tell what she was saying. He could see the suffering of both Naboo and Earthmen, their blood run done his face.

Smith turned and said, "No. We will not demilitarize nor will we ever do so. I will never allow my people to be defenseless against all threats while you talk about solving a crisis within a chamber. And to prove my point, I will go back to Naboo, destroy the Insurgents, and free my..." he stopped and corrected himself "..._our _people. So, don't even think that you can stop me. Besides, messing with me or _our_ people is like dancing with the devil himself."

As the senate once again was put into an uproar, Smith and the senator joined Tholme and Aayla. "I hope you know what you are doing," Tholme said.

"All we need is a plan and plan it out good enough," Smith said. "Senator, when we get back on the ship, I like to speak with you and Jar Jar. I will need your help with the planning."

"Of course," the senator said. "Anything you need, I will help you as much as possible."

"Good. Master Tholme, will you and Aayla help us retake Naboo from the Insurgents?"

"Indeed, we shall," Tholme said.

As the senator and Tholme walked off to the ship, Aayla approached Smith, putting her right hand on his right shoulder. "I was going with you even if my master didn't," Aayla said.

"Because you saw it happen in the future?" Smith asked.

Aayla smiled. "No, because it is the right thing to do and because you asked."


	6. Chapter 6

When the ship approached Naboo, the only thing surrounding the planet was the moon Europa and a single Insurgent ship.

"Where are the other ships?" Aayla asked.

"I don't know," Smith said. "But they have seen us."

"How do you know?"

"Europa's radar system range is so wide, it could see you from over a hundred miles away. Of course, that doesn't explain why they left one ship or made the other nineteen leave."

"Does this change your plans?"

"No, makes it easier. You understand what you need to do?"

"Get into a fighter, destroy the Insurgent ship, and capture Europa. But why me?"

Smith sighed, looked Aayla in the eyes, and said, "Because I trust you. You saved Europa once. I know you can save it again. And, maybe, my people and me."

Aayla was touched, again. She didn't believe Smith was trying to start some romance by any means, but the way he showed his humanity and his respect to her as a Jedi. She was loyal to her vows to the Jedi Order and her duties to the Republic, but was now even willing to forgo all of that to be with Smith, by any means. She put away such thoughts. She was a Jedi first, but wasn't throwing away the idea all together. Maybe a couple years down, if the Jedi or Republic changed in a radical way, she could reconsider.

***

Within the city of Theed, the Insurgent leaders spoke with Sidious with Vosa silently listening.

"The Loyalist are here along with Smith and Senator Amidala," Malenkov said. "Their forces are positioned outside the city. We will deal with them soon."

"There is one more thing you must do for me," Sidious said.

"Go on."

"Smith and Senator Amidala must be brought to me, alive and undamaged."

Malenkov shot out of the chair he was in and shouted in anger, "We agreed that Smith and the senator were be useless after the treaty was signed and they would be executed. That was the de-" He stopped as he felt a strong grip on his throat and he began to gasp for air.

"I have altered the deal. Pray that I do not alter again. Smith and Senator Amidala will be brought to me and Vosa will see to it. If you ignore this, she will kill you and your comrades. Understand, comrade?"

Malenkov was only able to shake his head and the grip on his throat was gone.

"As for everyone else: wipe them out. All of them."

***

Commander David James Harrison had waited for this day for a long time. As he lead his force of three hundred Loyalist soldiers along side a thousand Gungan warriors, he was highly optimistic about victory, but determine to stay realistic throughout the battle to come.

"HALT!" he shouted with his right hand raised high above his head. He held it there until he heard the last man's foot stomp the ground. "PRESENT ARMS!" Every soldier unslinged his weapon and held it in there hand, which ever was more dominant than the other.

"Charge up the shield," the Gungan general said.

The Gungan shield was up just seconds before the Insurgent army came over the hill. With eight Insurgent tanks at the head and fifteen droid transports following behind, both armies were now in position.

Insurgent armor captain, George Kelvin Cole, observed the Loyalist and ordered the attack. The tanks fired, both cannon and machine gun turrets, but were all stopped by the Gungan shield.

***

Smith and his group silently maneuvered through the city. He came to a corner and flashed a green light. He saw a red, blue, and purple light on separate ends of the open square. He leaned his head against the wall, sighed, and whispered to himself, "Do or die, same as always." He held his light on for ten seconds. That was the signal to attack. A soldier walked out, aimed, and fired a rocket from his launcher into a tank. The battle had begun.

Smith and his group headed for the hanger and got the Naboo fighters out into space to deal with the Insurgents on the ship and Europa. After a brief gun fight, Smith told the senator, "I have just spoke to Sumner and Donovan. It seems that Malenkov and Ritchler are in the throne room and Cortes is on Europa, overseeing the battle outside and in space."

"Let's move, then," she said.

"Delta squad, Alpha squad, everybody this way."

A door opened and a figure in black walked out. It was a humanoid female with short white hair and eyes as yellow as gold, yet filled with the purest hatred Smith had ever seen.

"I'll handle this," Tholme said.

As the squads moved out, Tholme stepped forward, but soon noticed Smith next to him.

"What are you doing?" Tholme asked.

"You Jedi aren't the only warriors who fight with a sword," Smith said as he pulled out a Katana. "I was trained by the greatest swordsmen on my world before I was a soldier. My father was determine to train his sons as the best of the best. Plus, I added a few things to the blade during my travels here."

Tholme nodded and activated his lightsaber.

The assassin activated her weapons, two curved hilt crimson lightsabers.

They fought in the open hanger for a time before the assassin leaped to a door. Smith grabbed the body part of a battle droid and threw it, but missed the assassin and hit the panel that opened the door behind her. The fight continued downward into the energy planet of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing anything sooner. The last two weeks at my job at Popeyes has done quite the number on me.
> 
> Just a heads up, I'll try to post new chapters, when I can, on Sundays around noon, maybe another on Wednesdays, if possible.
> 
> Also, after I finish this story, I'll put this on hold until my Godzilla series is finished, which long over due at this point.
> 
> But, that doesn't mean someone can't write Trails of Knighthood, one of the spinoffs I spoke of in Episode XII. Like I said, it deals with the horror genre, something I don't do, so someone else is needed to write it.


	7. Chapter 7

After five minutes of an endless firing, Cole called off the attack and ordered the droid transports to unload the droid army onto the battlefield.

Harrison ordered the troops to set up a volley fire position, with one group laid on the ground, a second group kneed, and a third group standing.

The droid army was activated, set up, and marched toward the Loyalist and Gungan armies with seconds. The field was now in chaos, with Gungan catapults launching massive balls of energy, Terran grenades exploding, and the droid army firing while continuing to march forward.

***

Aayla maneuvered her ship to avoid the two droid fighters attacking her. She quickly did a flip and destroyed the fighters.

"We need to take down the Insurgent ship," Aayla said to the other Naboo fighters. "Only then do we have a clear shot at taking the moon."

"Copy that," said Bravo leader. "Bravo 5 and Bravo 8, make a run for the ship's hanger and destroy that ship."

Aayla saw the ships fly into the hanger and saw the Insurgent ship start to explode from the inside, leading to the bridge to explode.

"Okay, Bravo Team," said Bravo Leader. "Let's take that moon."

***

"Sir, they have infiltrated are main hanger," an officer said to Cortes. "What do we do, sir?"

"Activate the self-destruct sequence," Cortes ordered. "Nuke them all."

***

Aayla stopped as she heard an alarm go off and red lights flash in the hallway she was in.

"What is that?" she asked. She saw an Insurgent soldier nearby and pulled him to her with the force. "What is that alarm for?"

"The nuclear warheads are being launched to the core of the moon," he said. "You can't stop it."

"You're right. I can't stop it, but I can do this." She dropped the soldier and stepped to a window nearby. She closed her eyes and put her hands out.

The Naboo pilots were expecting something to happen, but nothing did.

"What?" the Insurgent soldier said. "You think you can magically move fifty nuclear missiles? You're cra-"

Just then, all fifty nuclear missiles shot out of the moon, flew hundreds of miles away, and blew up, leaving a bright star in the heavens for a moment before fading away.

"How?" he asked.

Aayla turned and said, "The force doesn't recognize size or numbers. It has no limitation."

A door nearby opened and an Insurgent soldier walked forward with a white flag. "Captain Francois Hernando Cortes wishes to discuss terms of surrender."

***

Harrison's corp was beginning to brake. They had been fighting for nearly two hours and the droids were still coming. The volley firing line was working, but for how much longer, only God knew.

While Harrison was lost in thought, the droids all stopped, slopped over, and stayed still.

"What happened?" a Loyalist soldier asked. "Why'd they stop?"

Just then, a bright light, brighter than the sun appeared. Everyone looked away until the light began to fade.

"That was the nuclear warheads," Harrison said. He pulled out his binoculars and saw the barely visible form of Europa. "They did it. They took the moon."

The Loyalist and Gungan soldiers cheered as the dozen Insurgent soldiers on the other side of the field watched on.

"What now?" asked an Insurgent soldier. "Do we continue the fight or surrender?"

Cole looked over the field and up to the sky as the light faded away for good. "Maybe, just maybe, surrender is the right thing to do right now. It's best for us and our people. Besides, I don't know what the hell we were fighting for to begin with."

***

Smith and Tholme continued fighting the assassin down deeper into the core of the planet. Smith swung his sword at the assassin, but she blocked it and kicked Smith down the shaft to a lower level. Tholme knocked her down and brought his lightsaber down, but she blocked the strike. They continued until they were cut off in a tight corridor with red walls of energy cutting off. Smith followed them there after making his way back.

However, Smith wasn't given the chance to catch his breath as the walls vanished. Tholme and the assassin continued their fight as Smith charged in, but was cut off by the wall. He stood there helplessly as Tholme fought the assassin. Even though Tholme on the defense, he held his ground well and Smith thought he had this. But then, the assassin caught Tholme's lightsaber, knocked it out of his hands, and pierced both blades into his chest.

"NO" Smith shouted. He watched as Tholme fell to the ground. When he noticed Tholme moving still, he hoped there was still time to save him.

"Take care of her," he heard Tholme say.

"Don't need to tell me twice," he said as he waited for the wall to vanish.

As soon as the wall went down, Smith charged, but the assassin forced him over her and he fell into the hole in the center, grabbing a device hanging on the side. The assassin kicked Smith's katana down the shaft. Smith looked around and thought about what to do. He saw Tholme's lightsaber on the edge of the shaft and knew what to do. He jumped out and grabbed the lightsaber and faced the assassin, who jumped to the other side, realizing Smith had deceived her into thinking he was jumping to the other side. He slowly walked over, activated the blade, and continued the fight.

Smith and the assassin were fighting so fast that their blades were hitting each other every second, only cut by one moment Smith punched the assassin in the rib cage, braking a couple ribs. Smith dodged a swing from the left, bind his back, and hit his mark. He turned and saw what his fatality: the assassin was brain dead, as well as dead. The body fell into the shaft, leaving her lightsabers behind. Smith deactivated Tholme's lightsaber and connected it to his belt.

"Just for now," he said to himself. He went to Tholme, who was alive still, and lifted him on his knee.

"It's over," Tholme said. "It's over for me."

"No, there is still time," Smith said.

"Just take care of her."

"I took care of the assassin already. I need to-"

"NO!" Tholme exclaimed as he grabbed Smith by the collar. He began to gasp for air as he whispered in Smith's ear. "Take care of Aayla for me." He slopped down and died.

***

Aayla walked toward the command center on Europa, but something wasn't right. No, nothing about the Insurgent's desire for a surrender, but something else. She walked to a window pointing toward Naboo and listened.

***

Smith felt something grow inside of him as he placed Thomle's body down. It grew inside more and more until he couldn't take it anymore. He screamed in sorrow, anger, and shame, all at the same time.

***

Aayla wailed in agony as she knew what happened. She felt her master die and heard Smith's pain. She didn't blame Smith for her master's death, but maybe Smith blamed himself for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is just one more chapter before I finish this story, so keep an eye out for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys. I tried to get this chapter out on Sunday, but on Thursday, which was a day off from work, I got called in. Also, some of you who read this might think it's a short story. Well, if you want a novelist, that isn't me. I'm just a writer. Not all my stories should be treated like novels. Besides, this isn't a Lord of the Rings story, it is a Star Wars story. I'm not J.R.R. Tolkien or George Lucas, I'm Creed Nation.

Smith watched as Tholme's body was carried away among other fallen in battle. He had seen many battles and millions of bodies, but none of them were taken personal by him until now. He had every opportunity to prevent Tholme's death, but despite everything he learn on Earth and the things he learn thus far in the past two years in this galaxy, he still failed to do his job perfectly.

"Your job isn't to do a perfect thing perfectly," he remembered a superior from his Army days tell him once. "You are an imperfect man, doing an imperfect job, and expected to do it perfectly."

Smith saw the Naboo fighters approach and landing in the hanger. He saw Cortes cuffed and marched toward the throne room. He saw Aayla and walked up to her.

"Thank you," Smith said. "For save my people again."

"What about Malenkov and Ritchler?" Aayla asked.

"They are dead. They killed themselves rather than surrender. Seems Cortes wasn't such a coward." He pulled out Tholme's lightsaber and handed it to Aayla. "I'm sorry. I-"

Aayla wrapped her arms around Smith's neck and embraced him. Smith slowly placed his hands on her back. She was telling him that he shouldn't fell guilty and he understood that.

***

"The Senate has agreed to your terms," Palpatine said. "Your people will be granted full citizenship of the Galactic Republic and given a voice in the Senate. Many have requested that you, Admiral Smith, as their senator to serve in the Senate."

"I'm not equipped to serve in a political position," Smith said. "Senator Amidala has asked me to serve in her security group. Also, since the Terran fleet no longer exist, I'm no longer an admiral. We still have are weapons for defense and granted are freedoms. I am pleased."

"As you wish."

***

Tholme's body was cremated as accustomed by burial instruction of the Jedi.

Smith stood outside at the end and Aayla was alone with him. Despite appearing young, his eyes showed a man who seen so much death, including his love ones. He was never use to death, despite seeing it so much. He had seen things she could never understand and prayed never experience.

Aayla had seen her own experiences, of course. She was subjected to horrors by the dark side that Smith knew nothing about.

"I guess you'll be heading back to the Jedi Temple, eh?" Smith asked.

"Yes," Aayla answered. "And you?"

"I'll be part of Senator Amidala's security, so I guess this isn't good-bye, per-say."

"No, there will never be any good-byes between us."

"Then, maybe, till we meet again."

Aayla extended her right hand and Smith returned the gesture with a hand shake. Aayla headed with the other Jedi and briefly looked back as she walked away.

Smith looked to the sky as the sun rose in the east. A new day, a new life to start.

"Time to see what else the New World has in store for me," Smith said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As today is Veterans Day, I like to dedicate this chapter to the soldiers who defended our freedoms and the fallen who died to preserve our lives while giving theirs in return. I thank them all and salute them all.


End file.
